


友人A

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 笔友无差
Relationships: 孙权/曹丕
Kudos: 6





	友人A

还有人没看过这个吗？nmd，我自己看了都嘎嘎称奇

笔友互攻，黑吃黑。没有什么存在感的ABO设定

曹丕躺凉椅上吹空调，外头高温，屋内窗帘拉得严实，光线昏惑，适合白日宣淫。

手下有一搭没一搭的给他剥葡萄，曹二脊背凉得发痒，原地抽搐了两下跟中风似的，不是空调吹多了，怕是有事要发生。吩咐边上：“欸，你去把我爹以前挠痒痒那老头乐拿来。”

“二少，孙家来人了。”

挠痒的当口又进来一人，通报完四下顿时噤若寒蝉，摇藤椅的不摇了，剥葡萄的不剥了，都一个觑着一个，想看主子笑话。

曹丕浑身一凛。二少一个大写的A，平生阅O无数，一言不合拔枪就上的事时有发生，反正这个世界，各取所需、不欠不负即为ＡO文明相处准则。他把自己比作江湖上最风流的一滴露水，栖息过数不清的叶片，一到天明就化成雾气升天，谁还管接纳他的情缘是圆是扁。

他这么想，别人可未必。已经记不清这是第几家上门讨说法的了，这些姑娘小伙子总想把真心玩成套路，没标记没怀孕，结你麻痹婚。曹二心头一阵烦，狠劲挠了两下背，突然挠通了阻塞经脉，挠通了脑中灵光：

“不对啊，我没睡过什么姓孙的人家啊。这瓷碰的，无凭无据啊？”

进门来通报的手下面露难色，“呃，不是……那啥，是城南那个孙家，咱们老对头，主事和副主事都来了。就那孙、孙……”

支吾当口，手下口中的“那孙孙”已经走了进来，潮湿的江风从他背后席卷而来，扑了曹丕一脸，扑得他灵台清明。

曹丕慢慢抬起头，笑了。他只顾着去想曾经卧过哪一双美人膝，却忘了有一双——绝非美人所有——撞折过他三根肋骨。

“是你啊。”曹丕敛起目光，慢慢坐直，嘴角弧度一点一点地扩散开，他望进那双深邃的眼睛深处，星河影动摇。“我说过的吧，果真是……山水有相逢。”

孙权。他用唇齿描画那人名姓两字，无声却用力。

以一个文化人的身份去品评这名字，铁画银钩，每当出现，耳边就响起金戈之声。

孙二少没等对方装完逼，白眼一翻打断他，“别逼逼有的没的好吗，我来不是听你搞酸巴巴那套的。”孙权环视了一圈屋子，毫无身为客人的自觉，随手拖一条凳子，坐到曹丕对面。

“有些账该跟你清算了。”

世上哪有那么多可贵的巧合，使得两颗行星在亿万条轨道中统一步伐、然后相遇。

上一次见面他们双双躺在港口仓库积灰的地板上，两头斗到力竭的兽，没有多余的力气去抑制身体本能欲望，两种alpha的信息素如蔓草疯长——火苗腾跃，潮水暗涌。两股不相容的力量充斥了仓库，犹如水入油锅，嘶嘶燃爆，不肯将息。

野兽的“笼中对”比人类简单直接得多，你死我活便是。若能在此处折断一个人的脖子，两代人城南城北十几年的对峙便happy ending，各自开启新篇章，再不用背负这与生俱来的“父兄遗产”。所以两人拳脚动起来格外积极，招招毙命。

出于alpha的本能，不知谁先释放出信息素，情欲铺天盖地的充盈了缠斗的两人，一发不可收拾。

人都是感官动物，发情中的alpha尤甚。双A打架和做爱其实一样，拼上全部血性以图压制对方半成。彼此都没觉得对方是好东西，枕戈待旦的日子过久了，做爱也做出酣畅淋漓、万象归墟的末日感。孙权年长曹丕五岁，手段要狠辣得多，制服一个刚接过父亲权杖的年青人理所应当。然而alpha的自尊却不允许曹丕苟且于人下，他怒极反笑，唇锋冷成一抹刀光，森森然地咬上对方的嘴唇。

局势又反转在几回合过招和拆招之间。最后谁也没压制住谁，先前在对方身上失掉的城池，都一一讨了回来。

孙权和曹丕尚不知道在他们滚在一起纠缠时，他们身后的大魏和东吴也在互相撕咬，一个劫了对方两大船的军火；作为回敬，另一个炸了对方两个港口的仓。

电话同时响起来。两人看也不看对方，快速接了起来——没有一丝文明AO社会里接电话前必须看看床伴脸色的顾虑——你又不是温香，我亦不是软玉，连“床伴”都有些牵强，他们不过是一见面就要决出胜负的死对头，恰巧碰上了，成为对方的沙袋和血包，也是某种层面上的文明社会，各取所需。

“伯言，怎么样？”孙权的语气软下来，背过身去，留给曹丕一堵冰砌的背影。“什么，炸了两个仓？——人没事就好。曹二，这账我会跟他算的！”

曹丕在后头看他一惊一乍咬牙切齿的模样逗得直乐，自个儿接着电话却没听清对面说了什么。

“——啥？你再说一遍？谁输了？”曹丕换了只耳朵听，走到墙根，扫了扫上面的灰，触手冰凉，像数九寒天里被人塞了一捧雪到领子里，冷得他直哆嗦。“贾叔你可别骗我啊，这必须不是真的，我怎么会输给他呢，这必须是假输，是吧叔？”

小子疯了。贾诩懒得鸟他，例行报告完战况就收拾收拾回巢，掉水里的两船大货就够他头疼一阵了，哪还有闲心理会这小疯子。

曹丕转过身，无名火被紧攥在拳头里。扑过去的时候孙权也刚好挟带同样凌厉的杀气，下了同样的狠招扑向他。所以说在某些地方他们俩还真是相似得讨人嫌：道上人嘴里永远无法逾越死在前头的哥哥们的“曹二”、“孙二”，挤在同一天的发情期，连下杀招的时机、出拳的动作都该死地心有灵犀。

我他妈还能说什么呢。

砰。灰尘四起。

他俩各自打在对方最引以为豪的部位上。

静默了一会儿，曹二淡定地搓了两条长长的纸巾堵住鼻孔，多得上天眷顾，鼻梁骨没歪，止了血后还是英俊挺拔的一条好鼻梁。

他拖着两根面条似的纸巾托腮看孙权面无表情地擦眼角流出的血，他这一下把孙权的眼角打破了，回去怕是要留两个星期的疤。

孙权不紧不慢地处理着伤口，曹丕就在一旁百无聊赖地看。两人都不担心对方再暴走，他们还是适合做执掌棋局的君王，这种虐身的肉搏战一次就够了。

斜阳从天窗里进来，室内有一半是暖黄色的，他们俩坐在暖黄色里，之间隔着千千万万细小的浮尘颗粒。

“我有个问题想问你很久了。”

曹丕托着下巴，像个纯情少男，孙权用余光示意他有事启奏。

“你用什么牌子的美瞳啊？”

“……”

“颜色挺特别的哈，仔细看还带闪儿呢。”曹丕继续说。凑到对方眼睛下左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，神情像发现新大陆的小孩。

“……”孙权忍了很久才没把他的鼻子拧断。

“到此为止吧，山水有相逢，孙权。”

铁画银钩，金戈之声不绝。

曹丕站起来，甩甩鼻子挂的两根面条，仓库门訇然大开，他走出去，融在一天一地的夕阳里。

一颗行星怎么拥抱另一颗行星？它们轻轻一碰，像路人擦过路人衣角，就会带来陨灭。

曹丕想起在这双眼里见过的银河，一度让他怀疑孙权是不是孙氏的纯种贵族，直到很久的后来，大约二十年后吧。他四十岁，病入膏肓，开始出现幻觉，曹丕突然明白过来，那一抹隐约的绿，是江水的颜色啊。还有那些会闪的星星，不过是阳光赐予江水的恩泽罢了。


End file.
